


A Chip Off The Ol' Block

by miamee42



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamee42/pseuds/miamee42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung meets Jinyoung.</p>
<p>Group: GOT7, JYP<br/>Pairing: Jinyoung x Jaebum x JYP<br/>Rated: M/NC-17<br/>WARNING: PEDOPHILIA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way his body moved across the room was elegant, yet powerful; JYP couldn't explain it himself. When his arms lift, you could see a sliver of milky white skin show through. Even though it was only for a second, the CEO caught himself licking his lips at the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! sorry my story got deleted from AsianFanfics, but their rules are dumb. no wonder its so hard to find good fics on there. oh well. I hope you enjoy!

"My name is Park Jinyoung, and I'm 15 years old." The boy standing about 2 meters away from him spoke carefully, as if trying not to mess up his words. He looked nervous, staring down at his feet and messing with the hem of his shirt.

"What a coincidence!" The CEO of JYP, one of the most popular entertainment companies in South Korea, was also named Park Jinyoung. To be fair, it's a somewhat common name. He chuckled, trying to make the boy less nervous, and it seemed to have worked a little. He smiled at the judge, showing his perfectly white teeth. Jinyoung was too adorable.

When he started to sing, JYP was in awe. The boy wasn't perfect, as to be expected from a young teenager, but he had a lot of potential. He was careful with each note, just as he was with his words. If there's anything JYP teaches his trainees, it's to sing as if you are speaking; sing a song as if you are telling a story. Jinyoung does just that.

His dancing is just as good, if not better. The way his body moved across the room was elegant, yet powerful; JYP couldn't explain it himself. When his arms lift, you could see a sliver of milky white skin show through. Even though it was only for a second, the CEO caught himself licking his lips at the sight.

To say the least, JYP gave him very positive feedback. The bright smile on the boys face was enough to make his heart pound loud in his ears. As the boy leaves out the door, the CEO requests a small break. He might need a bit more time than just a few minutes, though.

 

"Park Jinyoung, can you come with me for a second?" JYP called out to where all the contestants were sitting. They were in a hallway with chairs lined up on either side. Jinyoung's eyes looked hopeful as he quickly stood up and followed JYP down the long, wide hallway. He was silent for a moment, the CEO can feel his nerves from a mile away, before clearing his throat.

"W-where are we headed?" he stuttered, looking up at the man. JYP smiled down at him before grabbing a hold of Jinyoung's small wrists and directing him towards a small room. It looked like some kind of supply closet, Jinyoung wasn't sure what it was. He looked around the room before looking up at the tall man before him. JYP smiled.

"You're a very good dancer, Jinyoung," he complimented. The boy smiled at the floor before muttering a small 'thank you sir'. Calling him 'sir' made the grown man's cock twitch, and he took both of Jinyoungs hands into one of his larger ones and pinned them above the boys head. Jinyoung looked very confused, and a little scared. JYP leaned in to whisper into his ear, "You must have a great body."

Jinyoung gasped, feeling the mans hand slowly creep up under his shirt. This isn't right... is it? Is this what all of the famous idols do to become famous? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the man playing with one of his nipples. He moaned, but it was cut short by a rough kiss from the taller male.

When he pulled back, the small boy was as red as a tomato. He was so innocent, eyes watering and lips quivering. He wouldn't want to scare the boy too bad, so he dropped down to his knees and attached his mouth to a small, pink nipple, while using his calloused fingers to fondle the other, freeing the boys hands. Jinyoung's legs struggled to keep him standing upright. Nobody has ever touched him like this before, but for some reason, it felt really good. His dick was half hard, but still barely visible through his sweats. He knew it was wrong to feel this way when a stranger is touching you, but it's the only way his body knows how to react. He  _is_  a growing boy with crazy hormones, after all.

Jinyoung's sweat pants pooled around his ankles, and JYP peered down at the growing bulge in the boy's boxers. It even had a wet spot, which makes the man groan. Jinyoung was embarrassed, his cheeks a beautiful rose color as he fails to keep eye contact with JYP. "No need to be afraid, I'm just going to make you feel good," he whispered, rubbing the tip of the smaller's penis through his boxers. Jinyoung let out a high pitched moan, one hand reaching to grip onto JYP's hair and the other covering his mouth.

"Your voice is beautiful," the CEO muttered in the boy's ear. "Let me hear you." The wet spot grew as precum started to fall from the tip of Jinyoung's dick, and it made JYP smile. He pulled down the boxers and freed said dick from it's confines, making the boy groan. His penis was small, but will probably grow as Jinyoung continues to go through puberty. Looking up at him, JYP gave him a reassuring smile before kissing the tip of the boys cock. Jinyoung gasped, gripping the man's hair tighter. It hurt, but listening to the boy's sweet noises as he bobbed his head on the small cock made the pain numb. It was all about Jinyoung.

He didnt expect Jinyoung to last very long, as he could tell right off the bat that he was a virgin, so he gladly milked the smaller of his orgasm. It hit him hard, to the point where his knees gave up on him and he collapsed, clearly out of it. His hair was sweaty and sticking to his forehead, his face was flush and there was dried drool coming out the corner of his mouth. Looking at him made JYP remember his own arousal, but he continued to ignore it, grabbing a random towel that he found lying around and cleaning him up.

After dressing him, Jinyoung started to come to. He blinked his eyes a few times before looking around. His eyes fell on JYP and he suddenly remembered what happened, a blush creeping on his cheeks. He started to say something, but JYP shushed him with a kiss. Surprisingly, Jinyoung kissed him back. It was sloppy, the boy not having any experience, but sweet. He tastes like candy, JYP thought to himself.

Jinyoung pulled back for air, panting. "I'll see you in the next round," JYP told him with a wink before walking out of the small room, heading towards the dance studio. The boy sat there, confused, but grinning wildly at the realization that he passed.

 

 


	2. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to merge some of the chapters together so that they're longer. Enjoy!

It’s been a few weeks since the competition ended. Jinyoung and his friend, Jaebum, both tied for first place! They could already see themselves on stage, dancing and singing together. Even though they have a long way to go, the fact that they’ve made it so far is surreal. The hours and hours of practice will soon be worth it.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum called over the booming music before pausing it. “Can you help me with that last move? I can’t get it right.”

“Which part?” Jinyoung asked, using the end of his shirt to wipe away the sweat dripping down his face.

“The end of the chorus,” he replies, reciting the lyrics. Jinyoung makes a small ‘ah’ noise before showing him the correct move.

“You have to make sure your hips move really loosely, like this.” Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum’s hips from behind and began to sway them from side to side. “You were way too stiff, hyung.”

Jaebum nodded. “Ah, I understand.” He tried the move again, this time loosening his hips as Jinyoung said, and could see major improvement. “Thanks, Jinyoung-ah!” The younger smiled in return. “I’m gonna head out, exams are coming up. You should study, too.”

The boy makes a face. “I think I’ll pass. I still have to practice.”

“Don’t work yourself too hard, okay? Make sure you drink plenty of water!” Jaebum called out to him as he walked out of the practice room.

 

About an hour later, Jinyoung was still practicing hard. His hair was completely drenched in sweat, and his face was flush from exertion. It was getting late, and his mother will freak out if he doesn’t get home soon. Jinyoung decided to pack up his things and get home quickly.

Just as he was about to head home, bag slung over his shoulder, the CEO of the company walks into the practice room. Jinyoung hasn’t seen him since the end of the competition, completely forgetting about their little ordeal at the auditions. Seeing him all of a sudden makes his throat go dry and the tips of his ears turn red. He immediately bows.

“It’s nice to see you, Sir.” JYP nods his head and smiles at him. “I was just heading out for today.”

“You’ve been working hard lately,” the older man comments, patting his shoulder. Jinyoung tenses at the touch. “You should really take a break some time.” Of course he was suggesting something, but the little boy is so naive and innocent that he couldn’t catch on.

“I have to take a break tomorrow, unfortunately,” Jinyoung sighs. “I have exams coming up. Jaebum hyung keeps pestering me to study.”

“Well then,” the man chuckles, stepping closer to Jinyoung. “You might need some help relaxing. I can help you with that.” Just as the teen was about to question what he meant, there were was a hand on the back of his neck and lips pressed against his.

When they separated, a string of saliva connected to their lips, Jinyoung shook his head. “N-no thanks, Sir. I’m fine, really…” his voice trailed off when JYP’s large hand began to travel down his back until it reached his buttocks, squeezing lightly. He unintentionally let out a  moan.

JYP licked his lips, “Are you? You seem to be enjoying this.” His hands began to sneak up Jinyoung’s shirt before tugging it up and over his head. Pale, milky white skin was exposed, and the boy crossed his arms over his chest, protecting his nipples from the cool air (and JYP’s eyes.) The man laughed at this.

The CEO grabbed him and gently lied him down on the cool, hard wood floors of the dance studio, settling between his knees. Jinyoung was looking everywhere but the man hovering above him. Yes, he was nervous. Not just because he’s going to be late getting home, or that a 40 year old man just took his shirt off, but because someone could walk in on them at any second. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that his shorts and underwear were both tugged down his legs by the older man. He only noticed when he felt something wet press up against his entrance.

“S-sir?!” Jinyoung gasped, quickly looking down between his legs. JYP was looking him dead in his eye. Seeing him down there, feeling his warm breath against his sac, made his cock visibly twitch. The man smirked up at him before pressing harder with his tongue until the tip barely breaches past the tight ring of muscles. Jinyoung threw his head back, painfully hitting the floor, and groaned. The tongue probing his entrance started to go deeper, faster. It had his back arching off the floor, hands tugging at JYP’s hair, and nothing but the sound of slurping and Jinyoung’s sweet, high pitched moans filled the room. He completely forgot about the risk of someone being able to come in and see them.

Jinyoung felt the heat begin to curl in the pit of his lower stomach, a feeling that he only recognizes from his last encounter with the CEO. “A-ah, I think I’m gonna…” he moaned, gripping the man’s hair tighter, as if it would keep him from floating away. Jinyoung then felt a hand on his dick, pumping it at a quick pace. Precum began oozing out of the tip, and seconds later, his climax hit. It was intense, his toes curling against the shiny hard wood floors and his free hand clawing at them, searching for something else to hold on to. Spurts of semen seemed to shoot out onto is stomach for what felt like hours to him before he was able to relax.

“What a good boy, Jinyoung-ah,” JYP muttered, now leaning over the teen and stroking his hair. Jinyoung could only whine in response, not fully conscious of what just happened. The tall man smiled to himself before pulling his pants back up and picking him up from the floor bridal-style.

What are you doing, Jinyoung thought. He didn’t yet have the energy to speak. They walked down the hallways of the entertainment building, occasionally turning left or right, for what seemed like hours to the teen. The two eventually ended up in a large room with white walls and tiled floors.

“Time to get you cleaned up,” the man chuckled before setting Jinyoung down on a bench. By now, he could tell where they were. It was the shower room. If Jinyoung knew the company had one, he would’ve taken one earlier before heading out. Though, that probably would have made the situation worse, Jinyoung thought, a blush creeping on his cheeks. He looked up to see JYP in front of him, stark naked.

 

 

The competition that Jaebum and Jinyoung both won a few weeks back really brought them close. Today, they would even consider themselves best friends. The only problem is, Jaebum has started feeling things for the other. He like,  _like_ likes him. Jaebum doesn’t even know if Jinyoung is gay, which is a sensitive topic at their age.

Seeing Jinyoung all worked up and sweaty almost every day during practice is starting to get to him. It’s getting harder and harder to hold himself back. He even thinks he’s been caught staring a few times! Jaebum has had enough for today, so he decides to leave early, managing to use studying and exams as an excuse. Thankfully, the younger bought it. Jaebum waved to him as he walked out the door of the practice room, heading for the showers.

He spent what felt like hours in there, relaxing his muscles and making sure he doesn’t smell like sweat socks when he gets home, his sister nagged at him for it last time. Jaebum also spent that time arguing with himself, deciding whether or not he should just confess to Jinyoung and risk their friendship, or saving it and moving on. When he was sure he was squeaky clean and smelling fresh, he turned the faucet off and reached for the towel hanging outside of the shower.

Jaebum’s hair still dripped with water as he walked down the halls of the company, searching for the elevator to head out. He checked the time on his phone, noticing that it has actually been less than an hour, so Jinyoung should still be working hard in the dance studio. After pacing the halls up and down, he worked up the courage to finally go back to the dance studio and tell Jinyoung how he feels.

What he did not expect to see through the glass of the practice room door, was Jinyoung lying on his back while getting his ass eaten by none other than JYP. Jaebum’s feet were rooted to the floor as he stared in shock. What’s going on? Jinyoung’s only 15! He shouldn’t be having sex with someone nearly 30 years older than him! I should call the cops, Jaebum thought to himself, but he made no move to reach for his phone. He could only watch in awe as a needy Jinyoung moaned and cried out in pleasure.

Of course, the sight of an old man touching his best friend was disgusting, so much that he felt sick to his stomach. But he couldn’t help the burning sensation he felt in his lower stomach when watching Jinyoung’s flush face scrunch up in pleasure. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, he should be running away as fast as he can, but his first instinct was to reach down and fiddle with the button of his shorts, reaching into the front and palming his growing erection through his underwear.

The louder Jinyoung moaned, the faster Jaebum was pumping his own cock. He was imagining himself in place of the disgusting man, imagining the taste of Jinyoung on his own tongue. His grunts grew louder, echoing in the hallway. Subconsciously, he hoped they couldn’t hear them in the room, but at the same time, he was sure that the 3 of them were all too lost in their own pleasure.

The two teens came simultaneously, Jaebum grunting Jinyoung’s name under his breath as he dirtied his once clean pair of underwear. Shame quickly settled in Jaebum’s stomach, and he quickly fastened his shorts back up before running back to the bathroom to wash his hands and clean himself up. He splashed cool water on his face and stared himself in the eye through the mirror. “What have you done?” he asked his reflection. More importantly, what have  _they_ done? How long has this been going on? Questions were flooding Jaebum’s mind before they were interrupted by footsteps coming down the hallway. He quickly hid in one of the stalls, standing on the toilet so that his feet didn’t show through underneath the door. He heard the door swing open and closed, followed by shuffling. What’s happening out there, Jaebum thought to himself, before peaking through the small gap between the door and the door frame of the stall. When he saw that the grown man was undressing himself, he immediately wanted to remove his own eyes from their sockets and cut them loose. He didn’t need to see that.

Jinyoung’s eyes were wide as he stared at the man before him. Jaebum couldn’t tell if his eyes were full of fear, shock, or… anticipation? He shook his head at the last thought. There’s no way his friend would want to shower with some old pedophile… right?

Jaebum continues to watch through the crack of the door as JYP began undressing his friend. He could hear Jinyoung mumble something under his breath, face flushing. The man chuckled, telling him he needs to get cleaned up before heading home. ‘You wouldn’t want to go home smelling like this, would you?’ he said to him in a hushed tone. Anger boiled inside of Jaebum. He wanted to kill that man. His thoughts of all the terrible things he would want to do to the CEO were interrupted when the old man turned around, facing the stalls, and called out, “Care to join us, Jaebum-ah?”

Jaebum’s blood ran ice cold through his veins, and dread began to settle in the pit of his stomach. He stayed silent, backing away from the door, before he heard the creepy man laugh. Jinyoung looked cautiously at the stalls, unsure of which one Jaebum might be in. “Jaebum…” he said softly, voice shaking. He didn’t want to be looked down upon, and didn’t want to be seen the way he is.

Slowly, JYP approached the stall, knowing where Jaebum was, and knocked. “There’s room for one more, you know.” Jaebum realized that the only way he could get out of there was to run. It was risky; JYP could easily grab him and do unspeakable things to him right there. There is only one way to find out, and that is to try.

He quickly unlocked the stall door, pushed the naked man out of the way, and made a run for the door. He ended up tripping over a pile of clothes and falling onto the cold, tiled floor. Jaebum scrambled to get up, but he came to a halt when he heard Jinyoung sniffling from the bench. He turned to look at him, seeing streaks of tears running down his face.

He was embarrassed, Jaebum thought. The Tough Jinyoung would never cry in front of anyone, unless he’s in a very embarrassing or frustrating situation. He learned this during the competition. Jaebum snapped out of it before quickly grabbing a naked Jinyoung and his pile of clothes on the floor before running out the room. JYP let them, watching them run off with a smirk plastered on his face. Disgusting.

“Jaebum-ah!” Jinyoung shouted as he was dragged by his friend down the hallways. Jaeubm pulled them into an elevator and quickly gave Jinyoung his clothes.

“Hurry,” he panted, pushing the button to the lobby on the elevator. “We need to get out of here.” Jinyoung nodded, wiping the snot from his nose with the back of his hand and stepping into his sweats. Neither of them said a word to each other.


	3. Risky

Silence.

Nothing but the sound of the clock ticking and young children playing outside could be heard from Jaebum’s bedroom. The teens couldn’t even look at each other. Jaebum couldn’t stop playing the scenes that just went down through his head. He wanted to forget them, to pretend that nothing happened, but they were stuck like a tattoo in his mind.

Jinyoung cleared his throat. “How much have you seen?” he mumbled, staring down at the wooden floor. Jaebum glared at him.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Jaebum spat at him. Jinyoung flinched. “You’re fucking an old man? The CEO of our company?” Realization hit Jaebum in the gut as he stood up, towering over Jinyoung who was sitting on his bed. “Is that why we tied in first? Because you were sucking his dick?” Jinyoung immediately stood up, pushing his friend back.

“No, you idiot! Who the hell do you think I am?” He was shouting now. Thankfully, nobody else was home to hear their rather… questionable argument. “He came on to me!”

“And you just took it?” Jaebum was screaming things that he didn’t mean at this point. He was so angry and frustrated that he couldn’t think straight. “You took it like a whore! I could see you enjoyed it, you didn’t even push him away!”

Jinyoung stood there, stunned at the words coming from his best friend’s mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes before he pushed Jaebum away and ran out of the boy’s house at full speed. Jaebum watched him leave, knowing it’s too late to stop him at this point. Guilt immediately flooded his system once he heard the front door of his house slam shut.

 

 

Jinyoung wandered the streets, unsure of where he was anymore. The sun was setting, so he was beginning to think he should head home. He pulled his phone out and opened the Google Maps app so that he could find his way. Cars passed by on the busy street, one that he couldn’t recognize. One car in particular seemed to have slowed down beside him. It was a shiny, brand new Cadilac Escalade, black with the windows blacked out. Jinyoung attempted to ignore it, assuming it was just anxiety playing with his brain, before the window of the driver seat rolled down. The face that was revealed was one that was all too familiar.

“Fancy seeing you here, Jinyoung-ah!” JYP called out to him in a cheery tone, smile bright on his face. Jinyoung didn’t move, he could only stare at the man in surprise. He briefly considered running, but for some reason he felt that he wouldn’t get very far. “It’s getting pretty late. Being out here in the city at night is pretty dangerous, you know?” the man warned him, taking his sunglasses off to look at the teen eye to eye. “Do you need a ride home?”

Jinyoung looked at the time on his phone. 10:34 p.m. His mother was going to murder him when he got home, and it’ll probably take him another half hour to get there on foot. Sighing through his nose, he looked the man in the eye and said “Sure” before walking around the car and opening the passenger door. JYP was smiling at him, and it worried Jinyoung a little bit.

“Where do you live?” the man asked, pulling away from the curb and taking off down the busy street. Jinyoung told him, giving him directions that he sees on the GPS on his phone before falling silent. A minute passes before JYP speaks again. “You know, Jinyoung-ah,” he starts, licking his lip. He’s being serious. “I don’t want you to be afraid of me.” Jinyoung looks up at the man with a questioning look on his face. “You have every reason to, I understand. But Jinyoung…” he pauses, finding his words. “There’s something special about you. I don’t see you as a quick fuck, you know what I mean?”

JYP chewed his bottom lip, waiting for Jinyoung to respond. Words were caught in the teen’s throat. Was the CEO of his company confessing to him? He has a weird way to show his love, Jinyoung thought to himself. Since he couldn’t find his words, he just simply nods to show that he understands, even though he doesn’t entirely.

Suddenly, the GPS started to reroute to his house. JYP had made a wrong turn. Jinyoung looked up at the man and quirked a brow. The man quickly looked back down at him, smirking, before turning his eyes back to the road. Jinyoung gulped.

“My house is that way,” Jinyoung said, pointing a shakey finger towards the left as they passed the turn. The man just chuckled deep in his throat before turning the radio on. Jinyoung probably should have walked home.

After about 10 minutes of nothing but the radio playing some popular song on the radio, the car comes to a stop. Jinyoung looked up from the floor of the car to see a giant mansion – no, a castle – in front of them. “I’m making spaghetti! I thought you’d like to join me for dinner!” Spaghetti was Jinyoung’s favorite. How JYP knew that, he wasn’t so sure. “You’ll stay for dinner, right?”

Jinyoung quickly ran through his options in his head. If he said no, he’d probably be manhandled in some way by the guy. Plus, he had no idea where he was and his phone was only on 10%, so even if he tried to escape he couldn’t. If he said yes, there was a small chance that JYP would let him go after they ate, and a large chance that his mom would call asking where he was, and he’d have to be excused immediately. Jinyoung decided to take his chances.

“Of course! Spaghetti is my favorite!” he said with a big, fake smile on his face. Might as well give it my all, Jinyoung thought to himself.  They hopped out the car and trekked their way up the hill leading to the fucking mansion that was JYP’s home. How could a guy live in such a place by himself

JYP unlocks the door to his house, allowing Jinyoung to step inside first (like the gentleman he was). "The kitchen is down the hall and to the right," he directed as they both slid their shoes off at the front door. The man smiled, watching Jinyoung gape at the tall ceilings and unnecessarily tall doorways. The floor was hardwood, covered with a beautiful red carpet with a golden pattern on it. The walls were a light gray color with white trim across the bottom. Paintings decorated the wall, along with family portraits.

It felt as if he was giving the boy a tour when they slowly trudged down the long halls. He definitely didn't have a problem with showing off. They they eventually reached the kitchen, startling the cook of the house. The floors were tiled white, matching the cabinets. Marble countertops shined from where the cook was just wiping it down with a wet cloth. Everything was so shiny and new that Jinyoung thought he was looking at one of the displays at the hardware store.

"I got it from here, Minah," JYP waved her off. "I'm gonna cook my friend here a specially made meal. You can head home if you'd like." Minah smiled and bowed to the man, thanking him before rushing out of the room. He turns to Jinyoung. "Shall we get started?"

Jinyoung tried not to make a face. "Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom. Where is it?" He set his bag down on the kitchen table.

"It's about four doors down on your right," JYP pointed down the hall they just came from. Jinyoung said 'okay' before quickly heading towards the bathroom.

 

 

Jaebum felt terrible, to say the very least. He tried to distract himself by playing video games, watching youtube videos and even doing his homework, but nothing seemed to have worked. Lying on his bed, he contemplated calling Jinyoung to apologize, but he wanted to give his friend some space. Jaebum wouldn't be surprised if Jinyoung never wanted to hear from him again.

It's now or never, Jaebum thought to himself as he quickly searched for Jinyoung's name in his contacts and tapping the call button before he could stop himself for the 300th time. The dial tone rang and butterflies, no, fucking vampire bats went insane in his gut as he waited for an answer.

Click.

"Jaebum-ah!"

Jaebum didn't expect that voice, though he should have. Fear, worry, and anger surged through his body. "Where's Jinyoung?" he found himself shouting over the phone.

JYP chuckled over the phone, pissing him off even more. "Calm down, Jaebum-ah," he started, "Jinyoung is just in the bathroom. We're making spaghetti! Care to join us?"

"Leave him alone, you sick pedophile!" Jaebum screamed. "You're screwed when the police-"

"They're not gonna find out." The line died.

  

JYP looked at the phone screen, confused. It must have died, he thought to himself. "It's a shame, really, I had a lot more to say." He shrugged it off before placing the cell phone back inside the bag on the kitchen table before opening the fridge, taking out the hamburger meat.

The meat sizzled in the pan when Jinyoung came out the bathroom, hands wet from washing them. "Smells good," he mused, unzipping his bag in search of his phone. He attempted to unlock it, but to no avail. His heart dropped.

JYP turned the stove off, moving the meat to the back burner before approaching Jinyoung from behind. He whispered in his ear, "What's wrong, hm?" Jinyoung jumped in surprise, phone falling onto the table with a thud. Large hands were creeping up the front of his shirt, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.

"A-ah.." Jinyoung gasped, cold fingers circling his nipples. Jaebum's words repeated themselves in his mind.

You didn't even say no.

You whore!

whore!

Light nibbling on his ears brought him back to reality. He shook his head before turning around and pushing the man off of him. "No!" he screamed, attempting to run away but getting snatched up by JYP immediately. JYP sat him on the table, moving the teen's phone and bag aside before holding his hands to prevent him from getting pushed.

"Jinyoung-ah," the older said in a soothing tone. "Calm down, Jinyoung-ah. What's the matter?" Tears were streaming down the boys face and seeing this broke JYP's heart. He got down on his knees, both of the smaller's hands in his own, and looked up at him. "What's wrong, Jinyoung-ah?"

The room was silent, except for the sniffles coming from Jinyoung as he tried calming himself down. He couldn't look the elder in the face. "Don't touch me..." His hands were immediately let go of, though the man was still kneeling in front of him, concern written all over his face.

"Tell me what's wrong, okay?" JYP said quietly, hands behind his back to show that he won't touch him anymore.

"Am I a whore?"

JYP's eyebrows raised. "A whore? Why would you be a whore, Jinyoung-ah?"

Jinyoung wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "You kept touching me and doing all these dirty things and I never tell you no because those things feel good and I like to feel good but you're an old man and I'm too young to be doing these dirty things and--"

"Jinyoung." JYP's face was serious, his voice stern. Jinyoung flinched, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt with shaking hands. "It's okay to feel good. I like making you feel good. If we both like it, then what's the problem?" Jinyoung looked at him, eyes filling with hope. "Who would tell you something like this?"

He didn't say a word, but the CEO already knew the answer. The man huffed a sigh before standing up. "We didn't get to take a bath yet. You and I both smell like we need one right about now."

Jinyoung laughed, before realization hit him. "My phone!" He picked it up in a hurry, trying to unlock it even though he already knows it's dead. "My mom!"

JYP had forgotten all about what time it was. "I'll go get my charger and you can call your mom, okay? Tell her you're staying at Jaebum's house." Jinyoung made a face at Jaebum's name, but nodded anyways before seeing JYP disappear down the hall in search of his phone charger.


	4. Bath

Warm, soapy water ran down Jinyoung's back. The bathtub was bigger than any he's ever seen. It was an octagon shape, with stairs leading up to it. It seemed big enough to be considered a small hot tub! He and the older man sat in the bathtub, Jinyoung with his back to him and JYP pouring water down the smaller's body to help wash him.

Jinyoung was surprisingly relaxed, the warm water relaxing his muscles and the soap washing away all the sweat and stress from today. He sighed in content.

The boy was like a precious gem to JYP. He was delicate like a flower and soft as a baby. The man felt the need to take him under his wing and protect him from anything and everything else in the world. He hummed to himself as he took a loofah and lightly scrubbed the boy's back clean.

Jinyoung's skin was as white as porcelain. Completely free of bruising or marks. That can be changed, JYP thought to himself before reaching for the shampoo and pouring a small amount into his hand. He rubbed his hands together before gently massaging the shampoo into the small boy's black hair. Jinyoung mindlessly groaned, leaning into the massage. JYP tried not to get too excited; after what just happened not too long ago in the kitchen, he wanted to be a bit more gentle.

 

Jinyoung heard the tall man rise from the water behind him. He instinctively turned around to see where he was going, but was face to face with dick. The boy immediately turned his head and blushed, muttering an apology. JYP chuckled, stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around his hips.

"Stay here and dry off, I've got some clean clothes for you to wear. I'll be right back," he said before walking out into the hallway, cracking the door behind him. A cool breeze found its way into the bathroom when the door swung open, and Jinyoung hurried to the towels folded neatly inside of the closet and wrapped himself in one, hiding his chest.

He was still shivering a bit by the time JYP came back in a silk, red robe that was loosely tied at the waist and showed his chest. He held out another robe for the boy, this one a silky off-white. Jinyoung took his towel off and wrapped the robe around his body at the speed of light in attempt to hide his body from the older man (despite them just being in the bathtub). Their robes look similar, the only difference being that JYP's robe nearly reached the floor and Jinyoung's stopped mid thigh. It was weird to say the least, but it would be rude to question it. He simply muttered a quick 'thank you'.

"It's not too late to make spaghetti, is it?" JYP asked him, hoping to clear up the awkwardness between the two. Jinyoung's ears perked up at the sound of food, his stomach growling. The man laughed. "I guess not!"

 

Jinyoung stretched his arms out wide, yawning. The spaghetti was delicious, and his stomach was so full that he couldn't even move. JYP stood from his chair and grabbed both of their empty plates to put in the sink. "It's pretty late, isn't it? Probably passed your bedtime," he joked, turning the faucet on.

"I don't have a bedtime anymore!" Jinyoung protests, but he couldn't deny that sleep was already tugging at his eyelids. The man smiled.

"Alright, big boy," he turned to him, laughing. "You've worked hard at practice today. I'd say it's about time for bed." Jinyoung nodded. With a huge house like this, he expected the beds to be as soft as feathers and memory foam. "Come with me, I'll show you to the guest room."

Jinyoung was pleasantly surprised at that. JYP was such a pervert that he thought he'd have to share a bed with the man. Relief washed over him. "Yes, sir."

The room was so huge, he would have thought it was the master bedroom, or even a hotel room! There was a queen sized bed in between two tall windows, and since this was the second floor, the view was gorgeous. A small love seat was positioned facing a wall that had a 24 inch flat screen hanging from it, and a coffee table in between. The closet could have been a room by itself! Jinyoung's eyes were wide as he admired the room. "This is beautiful!"

JYP smiled. "Only the best for you," he muttered, ruffling his hair. Jinyoung couldn't even hear him over his amazement. The teen sat his bag and his phone down on the couch before diving onto the bed, laughing. JYP laughed with him. "I'll leave you alone so you can get some sleep. Goodnight, Jinyoung-ah." He smiled at the boy before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Jinyoung was left alone with his thoughts, realization setting in.

The events from today reeled through his mind like a slideshow. What stuck in his mind the most is what JYP had said to him in the car. Was the man in love with Jinyoung? How can an old guy like him love a young teenager? That just sounds disgusting! He must be insane!

  
But... it's not like Jinyoung didn't enjoy the things that JYP did to him. And he was being so nice all day today. Maybe I'm just close minded, Jinyoung thought to himself. He shook his head. No! What am I saying? He's a gross pedophile!

  
And what about Jaebum? Jinyoung knows he didn't mean what he said earlier. He was just warning Jinyoung about how dangerous this situation can be. But JYP wasn't wrong when he told Jinyoung that feeling good shouldn't be frowned upon. Who doesn't want to feel good? If Jinyoung didn't like what JYP was doing, he would've told him to stop a while ago. "God, I am a whore..." the teen groaned before sleep took him in.

 

Jinyoung woke up the next morning with something around his neck. When he reached up to touch it, he found what felt like a leather strap. He immediately ran to the mirror that hung from the wall. A black collar was fastened tight and a silver tag with his name on it dangling from the front. He studied it, running his fingers over the tag. His thoughts were interrupted when the alarm on his phone went off, saying it was time to get ready for school.


	5. Kiss

Jaebum was waiting by the school gate. Leaves blew past him along the sidewalk, and he kicked already-stepped-on pinecones randomly, hands stuffed in his pockets. He made sure to come as early as he could so that he could catch Jinyoung. Yesterday's activities made worry swell up in his stomach. Jinyoung was at JYP's house. What could they have done there? There were no restrictions, no risk of someone walking in on them....

His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted Jinyoung within the crowd of students entering the school gates. Jaebum pushed his way through to his friend before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the wall, pushing him up against it roughly, causing Jinyoung to grunt at the sudden force. 

"Where were you last night?" Jaebum said, his tone serious. He kept his voice down, noticing students eyeing them as they walked by. Jinyoung's eyes widened. 

"W-what?" Jinyoung stuttered, "I was at home! Where else would I be?" Jaebum expected Jinyoung to lie. What minor would openly admit that they were staying at a grown man's house, especially to someone that called them a whore just yesterday? He studied Jinyoung's face, and his eyes traveled down to his neck. Jaebum noticed a black collar (similar to one that you would put on a dog) around the teen's neck.

He reached up to touch it, but his hands were pushed away. "What the hell is that, Jinyoung-ah?" he questioned, voice getting louder. "What, are you this guy's pet now? Are you some kind of slave?" 

"Keep your voice down, shithead!" Jinyoung spat. It seemed as though a crowd had gathered around them, expecting a fight or something. A teacher managed to push his way through the giant group of kids.

"What the hell is going on here?" the teacher shouted. Everyone quieted down. He turned to all the students. "Go to class! All of you!" Everyone rushed to get through the gates, chattering about what they just heard. 'A pet?' 'Some man's slave?'

"And you two," the teacher glared at the two teens, Jinyoung still being pushed into the wall. "Detention! Friday after school, you'll be staying with me." The two groaned. "Now, get to class!"

 

At the end of the day they decided to walk home together so that they could get things sorted out. Jinyoung didn't want to tell Jaebum anything because he didn't want to get himself or JYP in trouble. It could ruin not only their lives, but also those that train under the same company as well.

Jinyoung, after a few minutes of silence, decided to tell Jaebum everything that happened last night (excluding the bath) because it's not like they did anything serious. Jaebum, however, was having problems believing him.

"Then what the hell do you have around your neck?" Jaebum asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" Jinyoung exclaimed. "I woke up and it was just there!"

"Then why didn't you take it off?"

Jinyoung paused. "I... woke up late and didn't have time to worry about it." That was a lie. When he asked JYP about it, the man just chuckled and ruffled his hair, saying he was a good boy. As weird as it sounds, it made Jinyoung feel happy. He works hard all the time, not just training but also keeping his grades up, keeping his friends, and making his parents happy. It felt nice to be recognized.

Jaebum didn't buy it though, because Jinyoung came to school around the same time he does every day. He decided not to pick at him, though, and sighed. "I'm sorry for calling you all those names, Jinyoung-ah." He looks his friend in the eye. "I'm just worried, you know? Wouldn't you be worried if a man 3 times my age was coming after me?"

The other immediately nodded. "I understand. Thank you for worrying so much about me, Jaebum, but I think JYP might actually..." his voice trailed off. Jaebum probably thinks it sounds stupid anyways.

"You think he actually loves you?" Jaebum didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it doesn't seem like his friend took offense. Jinyoung nodded, looking up at him. His eyes showed confusion, but also hope. It broke Jaebum's heart. "Do you like him, Jinyoung-ah?"

"I...." Jinyoung fiddled with his fingers. "I don't actually know. He's actually really sweet and caring but he's so much older so what if he only likes me because he's a freak or what of he actually-"

Jaebum kissed him.

It seemed as though it lasted for hours, when in reality they kissed for about five seconds. When they separated, Jinyoung's eyes were wide. He took a step back, face reddening, before he took off running down the street to his home. Jaebum watched him until he saw Jinyoung’s figure disappear behind his front door. When Jaebum was sure that he was gone, he buried his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes with his palms.

What have I done? 

 

Jinyoung fled up the stairs, mumbling a quick hello to his mother before bursting into his room and tossing his school bag on the floor. He shut the door behind him and collapsed on his bed.

Oh.

How could he be so blind? He actually had no idea that Jaebum liked him. Thinking back on past events, he can see now that his friend has been in love with him since the very beginning. Jaebum was always very nice to Jinyoung, you could say a little too nice. He would offer to carry Jinyoung's bag, has bought him lunch on many occasions, and even sends hearts with his text messages.

Jinyoung is the definition of an idiot.

His wallowing in his own frustration and embarrassment was interrupted when his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He pulls it out and unlocks it, seeing a text message from someone under the name of "Sir". Who the hell is this? Jinyoung slides his thumb across the screen and reveals the message:

__________________________________________________  
From: Sir  
Subject: 

Hey, want to come over today? I can come pick you up. :)  
__________________________________________________

 

His thumbs tap aggressively on the screen before hitting send:

__________________________________________________  
To: Sir  
Subject: 

Who is this??  
__________________________________________________

From: Sir  
Subject: 

Your secret admirer ;)  
__________________________________________________

Secret admirer? He wasn't that big of an idiot to know that Jaebum wasn't texting him to "pick him up", especially after what just happened, so that could only mean...

He thinks back to last night, trying to remember all of the events in order. He set his bag down on the table and went to the bathroom. Did he leave his phone in the bag?

Jinyoung sighed. That was the only explanation he could come up with. He looked out the window, seeing that JYP's car was already outside. Before his mother could question it, he immediately flew down the stairs and back out the door, rushing to the car. He knocked on the tinted glass, glaring at the man he could barely see on the driver side.

The window rolled down. "So are you coming or what?" He was smiling and playing music loudly, but he turned it down so that he could hear the boy speak. 

"Why would you come here? My mom is right inside!" Jinyoung exclaimed. Just as he said this, the door to his house creaked open revealing his mother in a white apron. He turned to her, face white as a sheet.

"Who's that, Jinyoung-ah?" she questioned, eyeing the black car cautiously. Jinyoung opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the car door opening and closing.

"Hello, Mrs. Park!" JYP greeted, walking up to her and bowing. "I'm the CEO of the company your son is training at. It's a pleasure to meet you." At this point, Jinyoung was gaping at the man. What on earth was he doing? Whatever it was, it seems to be working because his mom was already laughing and having a conversation with the JYP.

"So what are you doing here, Mr. Park?" Jinyoung's mom asked. "He's not in trouble is he?"

They laughed together. "No no, not at all. In fact, he's probably one of the best trainees I have in the company. It's been awhile since I've seen someone work as hard as him." He looked back at Jinyoung, who was still standing near the car, and smiled. "I wanted to reward him. I thought I'd treat him to a grill out at my house."

The woman squealed. "Oh that's so nice of you! I'm so proud of my Jinyoung!" She looked over JYP's shoulder and yelled to Jinyoung, "You can go and have fun! Make sure you eat a lot!"

Confused, Jinyoung watched as JYP and his mother exchanged bows before his mom was back in the house, and the man was making his way back over to the car. "I guess that was a yes," JYP smirked and opened up the passenger door of the car for Jinyoung. The teen looked at the seat, then back at the man. After receiving a nod from the older, he groaned and hopped in, the door being shut behind him.

 

Just as Jaebum was about to turn and go home, head hung in shame, a gorgeous black car stopped in front of him. He peered through the black tinted glass before the window was rolled down, revealing a familiar face.

"Jaebum-ah!" JYP waved, motioning for him to come closer. Hesitant, he complied. "I was just on my way to pick Jinyoung up. We're going to my house to grill out. Wanna come with?"

Jaebum was sure this was a setup, but after thinking for a brief moment, he agreed. As crazy as it sounds, he was doing this for Jinyoung. Even though JYP is too big for him to actually fight, Jaebum wanted to do all he could to protect his friend. He took a seat behind the driver seat in hopes of Jinyoung not seeing him when he gets in the car.

They park in front of Jinyoung's house, and not too long later, his friend is rushing out the house.

 

The ride to the man's house was painfully silent. It didn't seem like it would ever end, but considering their destination, Jinyoung doesn't really want it to.

As they were pulling up in front of the mansion, JYP laughed, "Jaebum-ah, if you don't pick your jaw up off the ground, you might catch flies!"

It took Jinyoung a second for the name to register before he snaps his head around, searching for the boy. At first he thought that JYP was just trying to scare him, that is, until he spots Jaebum's face staring back at him.


End file.
